Lathan: Complicated
by Davey09
Summary: The first part in the Lathan series. Lucas and Nathan find out something that makes both of them happy. What happens when these two boys finally get together. Will they stay together forever? OR Can someone pull them apart?
1. Happy Birthday to You

**A/N: I Do No Own One Tree Hill or Any Song Title I Use For The Chapter Titles. **I changed the title of my stories to fit the One Tree Hill thing. I am using song titles.

**A/N2: Title taken from Traditional - Happy Birthday to You****  
**

_**Lathan Part One:  
Complicated **_

**Chapter One:**  
**Happy Birthday to You**

Lucas watched as Nathan walked down the stairs. He knew he shouldn't be watching him like this but he couldn't help it. He had been talking to Peyton but once he saw Nathan her voice slipped away like sand. Nathan walked a crossed the lunch area right towards he and Peyton. Lucas quickly looked back to Peyton and pretended to know what she was saying. Nathan walked behind Lucas and stopped.

"Hey what is up my homies?" Nathan said with a laugh.

"Oh please," Peyton rolled her eyes and made a peace sign.

"Could you be anymore emo?" Nathan asked Peyton.

"Shove it!" She said flying her middle fingers.

"Been there done that!" He laughed.

"Wasn't offering," Peyton finally stood gave him a hug and play punched Lucas on the arm and walked away. Nathan sat down in front of Lucas. They looked into each others eyes. Nathan lend in and whispered.

"Okay put your tongue back in your mouth make it through today and met me at my apartment after school. There's no practice." He stood back up and walked away. Lucas just stared at the place where Nathan was just sitting. He was smiling.

- - -

The day seemed to last forever. Lucas went through the normal routine. First through eighth period, talk to Peyton between first and second then Haley through third to sixth and then Brooke in study hall eight. Lucas checked with Whitey to be sure there was no practice, it wouldn't be the first time Nathan told him there was no practice when there was. When Whitey confirmed that there wasn't Lucas headed to his car. He drove ten above the speed limit all the way there so he could get there as soon as possible. When he arrived he couldn't help but keep smiling. He ran up the stairs two at a time until he got to Nathan's door. He got his breathing under control and straightened his clothing. After all that was done he finally knocked on the door. He heard a latch move and then nothing.

"Hello?" Lucas called out.

"Come in," Nathan yelled.

Lucas turned the knob and opened the door. The room was dark. He walked in and someone shut the door behind him. He smiled to himself then someone's hands covered his eyes. They smelled of icing which made Lucas wonder.

"Walk with me," It was Nathan's voice and he pushed up against Lucas's legs with his. Lucas let Nathan lead him. Then Nathan stopped and the room became brighter. Nathan's hands were still covering his eyes. Nathan's hands suddenly moved and he saw most of his friends in front of him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUKE!" Everyone yelled.

Lucas lost his smile for a second. How stupid he was to believe that Nathan would like him like that. Ever since the DNA test proved that Lucas wasn't Dan's kid he couldn't help but finally let himself open up to the fact that Nathan was a very cute and sexy man. His smile returned very soon when he then thought of the fact that in all the events of the day he had in fact forgotten it was his 18th birthday. His mom, who was holding the cake, hadn't even reminded him. He made his wish and blew out the candles as everyone sang to him. The rest of the night seemed to fly by. Peyton and Brooke ended up getting into there usual yelling match, Brooke won when she slapped Peyton. Haley was all over Nathan trying to get him to dance with her, he never did. But, the most disturbing thing of the night was that his mom and the new guy of Tree Hill, Eric, were making out outside on the balcony. The night was still fun with many laughs, especially when Mouth and Rachel did a duet on the karaoke machine. It was midnight before everyone started leaving. Lucas stayed behind and helped Nathan pick up the mess.

"Man go home I'll clean up," Nathan tired to persuade Lucas.

"No I can help," Lucas said smiling, "It will take you three days by yourself."

It was three in the morning by the time they were done cleaning. Nathan flopped down on the couch and Lucas sat on the chair not far away. They both sat in the silence. Three minutes later Lucas had fallen asleep. Nathan was still awake. He looked over at Lucas and smiled. _Happy Birthday you sexy, cute man!_ He laughed to himself after his thought and stood up. He took off Lucas's shoes and covered him up with a blanket. He then walked back to his room and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Secrets

**A/N: Title taken from Good Charlotte - Secrets **

**Chapter Two:**  
**Secrets**

Lucas woke up the next morning when his cell phone rang. He looked at the front screen. It showed a picture of his mom smiling. He flipped open the new phone he had just got the day before from her and answered.

"Yeah ma?" He said sleepily, looking around.

"Nathan called and said you were staying," Karen spoke, "I just wanted to call and remind you of your plans with Haley. She was already here. She is on her way to Nathan's right now."

"Thanks," Lucas responded then it hit him, _Nathan called her?_, "Ma, When did Nathan call you?"

"Not long after I left the party why?" Karen's voice sounded considered.

"No reason," Lucas said his goodbye and closed the phone. He removed the blanket and stood up. He looked at the nearest clock. It was ten in the morning. He looked down the hallway and saw that Nathan's door was still closed which meant he was probably still in bed. He walked down the hall to the bathroom. He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw.

"Whoa," Nathan yelled.

"Sorry," Lucas said back and shut the door on the naked Nathan. Lucas felt himself smile and his face heat up. He walked back out into the living room when he heard the door open. He heard Nathan's barefeet walking toward him and he half turned.

"Its okay I have a towel on," He laughed and Lucas turned around. He was looking right at Nathan's upper body, plus some lower. He couldn't help but give him the quick once over. He had a perfect chest, great abs, wicked arms, and very sexy legs. When he looked back to Nathan's face he was smiling. "I laid some clothes out in the bathroom so you can shower up and change. Haley called and told me."

"Thanks," Lucas turned away and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He walked in and closed the door. He put his back to the door and sighed. That was almost to much for him. He looked down and realized that a good friend of his was starting to wake up. He tried to put it to the side of this mind as he undressed and jumped into the shower.

- - -

Nathan was siting on his couch in his boxers watching TV. Lucas and Haley had left about three hours ago and were headed to the mall. He didn't know exactly what they were doing at the mall or why Lucas had actually agreed to go with her. He felt sorry for him because he had once went with Haley on one of these mall trips and only lasted about an hour and a half. He decided he had to do something he just couldn't sit around all day. He stood up and walked over to his phone. He was just about to pick it up when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door. Peyton was looking back at him. Her eyes widened as she looked down.

"Nice shorts," She said with a smile.

"Thanks its not the first time you've seen me like this," He joked.

"I've seen you in less," She smirked and walked into the apartment, "I saw Hales and Luke at the mall and decided to come and see what you were doing."

"Good thing I wasn't hooking up with anyone," Nathan sat down on his couch and covered up with this blanket.

"Yeah okay," Peyton laughed and sat on the chair.

"I need to tell you something," Nathan shifted on the couch.

"Your bisexual and you have feelings for Lucas," Peyton looked up at him. Nathan just sat and started back at her. "Don't look so surprised I've recently had my gaydar updated."

- - -

Meanwhile Lucas and Haley were sitting a table at Karen's Café. They both were drinking coffee. The mall had proved to be interesting for only a few hours. They had seen Peyton and talked to her for a few minutes. They then headed to the costume shop and played around for about an hour, then the shopkeeper kicked them out. Then headed to the café and decided to talk for a wile.

"Hey Hales I need to tell you something," Lucas looked down at his cup.

"Oh no I don't like that tone," Haley looked up at him.

"Its nothing bad its just," Lucas couldn't find himself to finish.

"What Luke?" Haley grabbed Lucas' hand.

"I have feelings…I'm…I," Lucas still couldn't finish.

"Just tell me Luke I won't judge you," Haley looked right into his eyes.

"I'm gay," Lucas moved his hands away.

"Its about time," Haley sighed.

"What?" Lucas wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"I've been waiting for you to say something. I see the way you look at Nathan," She smiled.

- - -

Later that night Nathan was sitting his car. He was parked on the street and couldn't decided whether he wanted to go up to the door or not. It took him two hours of sitting there to finally make his decision. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked. He waiting his heart was pounding, his mind was racing, and his palms were sweaty. Then the door opened.

"Hey Luke," Nathan responded.


	3. Meet You There

** A/N: Title take from Simple Plan - Meet You There**

**Chapter Three:  
Meet You There  
**

Lucas stared back at the man that he had been dreaming about all day. It was bad enough that he had to spend the night at his apartment and see him naked the next morning but then to have to spend the day with Haley who didn't want to do anything but talk about the newly reveled secret. Now Nathan was standing in front of him. He had answered the door in a t-shirt and boxers. Nathan just looked back almost looking scared.

"Hey Nate what are you doing?" Lucas finally answered.

"I don't know," Nathan answered and looked around.

Lucas couldn't help but think how cute he looked. Lucas moved to the side to allow him in. Nathan hesitated then took a step inside. Lucas shut the door behind him. Nathan shifted in the spot where he stood. Lucas took a seat on his bed. Nathan walked over and took at seat at Lucas' desk.

"So are we just going to sit here?" Lucas asked swinging around cross legged on the bed to face Nathan.

"Like I said I really don't know why I came here," Nathan stood and walked toward the door.

"I think you do you just won't tell me," Lucas jumped off the bed and stood between Nathan and the door. Nathan just stood there for a few moments then suddenly pulled Lucas in and kissed him. He released Lucas and pushed him out of the way. He was out the door before Lucas could even wrap his mind around what just happened.

- - -

The next day at school Lucas was sitting and talking to Peyton in the lunch area. He looked over and saw Nathan walking down the steps. Their eyes met and Nathan turned around and walked back up the stairs. When Lucas turned back to Peyton she was smiling.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Are you two having hot man sex yet?" Peyton smiled.

"What?…How did…" Lucas looked confused.

"Nathan told me and I figured you liked him!" Peyton took a bite of her food.

"He told you he liked me?" Lucas smiled and looked back to the stairs. Nathan was sat on the top step eating his lunch. He was sitting next to Haley.

"So go talk to him Nathan," Haley told Nathan after he had spilled his guts about kissing Lucas and wanted more, much more!

"Its not that easy Hales," Nathan took a bite of his sandwich.

"Its not that hard Nate," Haley said hitting him on the arm.

"It is when you're a guy asking a guy!" Nathan rubbed his arm.

"Brooke didn't have any problems asking Rachel," Haley said.

"I don't care Brooke is a whore," Nathan threw his lunch away in the nearest can.

"I am not," Brooke chimed in from behind him. She was eating lunch with Rachel. She smiled at him and he smiled back and they went back to there conversations.

"He's down there go get him tiger!" Haley pushed Nathan toward the stairs.

"Not yet," Nathan turned around and walked back into the school.

- - -

That night Brooke and Rachel threw a party at there house. Lucas pulled up and saw Nathan's car was already there. He smiled and hoped that maybe he will finally talk to him. Nathan had been avoiding him like the plaque ever since he kissed him. Lucas didn't know why Nathan had ran afterwards but he wished he hadn't. Lucas got out of his car and walked up to the door. He turned the knob and walked inside.


	4. Here for the Party

**A/N: Title take from Gretchen Wilson - Here for the Party **

**Chapter Four:**  
**Here for the Party  
**

Nathan walked down the stairs and looked around. The party was crazy. People were on tables, under tables, making out on couches, and even having sex in the backyard. He was getting ready to leave feeling as though this party just wasn't his thing right now when Lucas walked in the door, Nathan froze. Lucas turned toward him and their eyes met and for the second time that day Nathan turned around and ran. He ran up the stairs and into a bedroom. Back downstairs Rachel and Brooke found Lucas.

"Hey bitch what is up?" Brooke yelled throwing her arm around Lucas.

"Hey Brooke, Rachel" Lucas watched as Nathan ran up the stairs.

"You need to run up stairs and tap that!" Rachel pushed Lucas toward the stairs.

"Rachel let the boy do it in his own time!" Brooke patted Lucas on the shoulder.

"If we do that well all be wrinkly by then" Rachel argued back. Lucas slowly inched away as they suddenly began to make out. Brooke and Rachel tended to do that. They would start fighting then call each other names and suddenly be making out. Its how their relationship started.

Lucas walked up the steps two at a time. There were three bedrooms upstairs. He had to try all of them. The first one had Peyton and Mouth feverously making out. The second had Haley and Skills all over each other. When Lucas opened the door for the third room he was met by Nathan standing up.

"Lucas I didn't know you were here," Nathan turned to face him.

"Yes you did we met eye to eye down there," Lucas closed the door and crossed his arms.

"They did? I must have been in a daze," Nathan sat back down on the bed.

"Nathan why are you avoiding me?" Lucas walked toward the bed and sat down next to Nathan.

"I made a fool of myself the other night. I shouldn't have-" Nathan started but was cut off when his lips met Lucas'. Nathan almost pulled away but then when he felt Lucas' hand on the back of his head he couldn't help but completely give in. They two of them sat there and made out. Then suddenly the door opened and they jumped apart.

"Yay hot man sex!" Peyton yelled from the door.

"What are you doing there you and Mouth were just getting it on in the other room," Lucas responded.

"Brooke and Rachel kicked us out. Its there room," Mouth answered.

"But I will happily share a room with this!" Peyton laughed running in and jumping on the bed.

"Awkward," Nathan whispered looking over at Lucas as Mouth jumped on top of Peyton.

"We will be going now," Lucas said standing up.

"Oh come on party poopers!" Peyton yelled.

"We'll see you at school," Nathan said following Lucas out.

Once they were outside they walked to Nathan's car. They looked at each other silently.

"So do you want to come back to my apartment?" Nathan asked timidly.

"Yeah sure," Lucas smiled looked back at him.

"Great lets take my car you can get yours later," Nathan got into his car.

"Yeah," Lucas got into the passenger seat.

Nathan started the car and pulled away.


	5. The Start of Something New?

**A/N: Title take from High School Musical - The Start of Something New**

**Chapter Five:**  
**The Start of Something New?**

Nathan opened the door and walked into his apartment, Lucas followed. Lucas walked over and sat down on the couch and looked at turned on the TV. He then shut it off right after. Nathan walked in but didn't sit down. He stood behind Lucas. He started messaging his shoulders.

"So what do you wanna do next?" Nathan whispered in his ear.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" Lucas smiled. He then pulled Nathan toward him and kissed him. Nathan threw himself over the back of the couch and sat himself down next to Lucas. They started making out. Lucas couldn't help himself when he took of Nathan's shirt. He ran his hands over his muscular figure and when he got to Nathan's stomach Nathan laughed.

"Ticklish are we?" Lucas asked laughing. Nathan took that opportunity to take off Lucas' shirt. They then both kicked off there shoes and Lucas laid himself on the couch. Nathan laid on top and they continued there make out. About five minutes later they were both down to their boxers and on their way to the bedroom when someone knocked on the door. Nathan stopped and told Lucas to continue on to the room.

"Who's there?" Nathan called out. There was no response. He opened the door and Jake was standing there.

"Hey Nathan," Jake smiled he dropped bags at his side.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Nathan looked in disbelief.

"I'm back. Jenny is at Peyton's house and I though I would stop by here to-" Jake started reaching toward Nathan.

"Jake you've been gone for almost two years. I've moved on. Got someone new." Nathan moved away from his hand.

"Oh," Jake sighed. Just then Lucas walked out from the hallway.

"Oh my gosh its Jake," He smiled then looked down and grabbed a blanket near by.

"Lucas Scott?" Jake looked at Nathan.

"No Lucas Roe. Dan isn't his father" Nathan stated.

"Oh I guess you do miss a lot in two years." Jake waved to Lucas and picked up his bags.

"Peyton has extra room at her house." Lucas stated.

"Yeah I know. Later" Jake said and walked out of the doorway. Nathan watched as he went down the stairs and into his car. Lucas joined Nathan at the door and watched as Jake drove away.

"So I guess Jake has a history I don't know about also," Lucas said wrapping his arms around Nathan's waist. Nathan gently pushed him away and closed the door walking back to the couch. He started picking up his clothes.

"I'm sorry Luke I have to go talk to him," He said pulling on his pants.

"Nathan he'll be fine come on," Lucas walked over to him and put his hands on Nathan's stopping him.

"I'm sorry Luke," Nathan tried to move his hands from underneath Lucas' but Lucas just tightened his grip.

"Nathan come on this just started and your already going to try and ruin it." Lucas was almost in tears.

"Lucas down worry I'll be back and we can try this again." Nathan said picking up his shirt.

"Its either him or me Nathan," Lucas dropped his hands to his side. He stood there in front of a fully clothed Nathan in only his boxers, almost in tears over the fact that yet again Jake Jagielski might steal another man from him.


	6. Bye Bye Boyfriend

**A/N: Tile taken from Fefe Dobson - Bye Bye Boyfriend**

**A/N2: First M Rated Chapter. **

**Chapter Six:  
Bye Bye Boyfriend**

_Two Years Before_

"Felix are you home?" Lucas called out.

Felix had come to Tree Hill with his sister Anna. Anna had an instant attraction to Peyton but when Peyton told her she wasn't interested she moved on to Brooke. Brooke had been out for only a few weeks at that time. Lucas on the other hand was not out.

Lucas was going to pick up Anna one day so he and Brooke could spend the day at the mall with her. Anna was still getting ready so Felix opened the door. He must have just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet and he had a towel around him. Lucas gave him the quick up, down but then looked away.

"Sorry I'm here to pick up Anna," Lucas said looking at the sidewalk.

"So your Lucas. Nice," Felix replied stepping aside to allow Lucas in. Lucas hesitated and after a few moments let him in.

"So um how close is she to being ready?" Lucas asked timidly looking around.

"About ten minutes away." Felix shut the door and walked over to Lucas. He stood inches away.

"Well maybe I should go outside and wait in my car," Lucas turned to walk out but ran into Felix. He stopped and Felix smiled back.

"Going somewhere?" Felix moved closer to Lucas and Lucas stepped back.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked as he hit the wall.

"The question is can I help you?" Felix was inches away again.

"Hey Felix did I hear someone at the door?" Anna walked down the steps.

"Anna hey are you ready?" Lucas side stepped Felix and walked over to Anna.

"Lets go," Anna replied walking out the door. Lucas followed.

"Come back anytime," Felix followed Lucas and then pinched his butt. Lucas jumped and shut the door behind him.

- - -

Later that night Lucas was sitting in his room chatting to Peyton on his computer. He told her about what happened with Felix and all she could do was type, "lol". Lucas wasn't really to sure how he felt about it. Then there was knock at his window. He looked and about fell off his chair when he saw Felix smiling back. He stood up and walked over to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"What we started earlier, not finished." Felix suddenly lurched toward Lucas and planted a long kiss on him. Lucas pulled away and looked at him. Then started kissing him again. Lucas had kissed before but never another guy, only Brooke. Then he found himself in completely uncharted waters when Felix pushed him to the bed and slipped off his pants.

"Felix I've never-" Lucas started.

"I figured that. Its okay I can teach you," Felix took of his shirt and pants and jumped on top of Lucas. They started making out again. Music seemed to be playing in Lucas' head.

His first time seemed to last forever. After three hours of huffing and puffing and a few words Lucas never thought he would ever utter, he was laying in his in Felix's arms against his very sweaty body.

"For a virgin, you were pretty damn good," Felix muttered.

"Thanks. I guess," Lucas smiled and looked up at him. Felix then sat up making Lucas fall to the bed. He got up and Lucas watched his butt as he bent over and pulled on his boxers.

"Sorry to split so soon but Anna will freak if I'm not home when she gets there," Felix stated pulling on the rest of his clothes.

"See you tomorrow?" Lucas asked sitting up in the bed so the blanket would fall off.

"Defiantly," Felix stated looking over at him smiling. Felix stole a quick kiss and then practically dove out the window. Lucas laid back and slowly fell asleep thinking of what just happened.

- - -

The next day Lucas had nothing to do so he decided to go surprise Felix with a possible afternoon quickie. He got dressed and headed over to his house. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He tried and door and it opened.

"Felix are you home?" Lucas wasn't sure where Felix's room was but it didn't take long for him to find out where it was. He heard a yell from upstairs and Lucas ran up. It was Felix he knew it. He heard another scream from the room to his right and he opened the door. He was shocked by what he saw. Felix was bent over the bed and there was Jake pumping away from behind.

Two weeks later Felix left town with Jake.

That is how Jake stole Lucas' first ever _real_ boyfriend.


	7. What Kind of Love Are You On?

**A/N:Title taken from Aerosmith**** - What Kind of Love Are You One****  
**

**Chapter Seven:**  
**What Kind of Love Are You On**

_Present_

_- - - _

Lucas moved to the couch. The memories of those two days came pouring back. He felt stupid when he realized he had actually thought it would last forever on the second day. Now in the present he looked up and saw Nathan looking at him.

"Lucas I'm sorry. I know we just started this thing but-" Nathan said, kneeling in front of him as he spoke.

"Its okay." Lucas said looking away from Nathan, "Go."

"Lu-"

"GO!" Lucas shouted and stood up. He picked up his clothes that were scattered about and half walked, half ran into the bathroom. Nathan watched him with a frown on his face.

"Damnit!" Nathan whispered and walked over to the bathroom door. "Lucas please let me explain."

"I said go so just go. I'll be gone when you get back so if you want to bring him back do it!"

"Lucas please just listen!" Nathan half shouted. He waited but got no response. A minute later Lucas responded.

"Well I'm waiting."

- - -

_One Year Before_

_- - - _

Nathan was laying on the couch watching TV. There wasn't really anything on so he was watching Saturday morning cartoons. His stomach growled and he decided to get something to eat. He walked over to his kitchen and opened the cupboards. They were empty, except some canned soups and Mac and cheese. He wasn't up for cooking so He opened his fridge to just be met by the same thing.

"I need to go shopping more," Nathan walked back into this living room and was about to sit on the couch when there was a knock on his door. He walked toward the door then looked down. He sported only a pair of basketball shorts, not even a pair of underwear went along. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. Peyton was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Nice shorts," She smiled at him.

"Not like you haven't seen me in less," Nathan replied and stepped to the side. Peyton walked in but just as he went to close the door he felt someone push on it.

"Oh shoot I almost forgot Jake is with me," Peyton said turning around.

"Jake?" Nathan looked at her then to the force at the door. He jumped back when he realized she wasn't lying.

"Hey Nate," Jake smiled back with bags hanging off each shoulder.

"Hi," Nathan watched and Jake sat his bags down and closed the front door. Peyton had made her way over to the fridge and looked inside.

"Wow you're a broke bitch aren't you?" She looked up to Nathan.

"No I just haven't gone shopping yet," Nathan walked over and kicked Peyton in the butt and closed the fridge. He then looked back to Jake. "So the last thing I heard was that you ran out of Tree Hill overnight."

"Yeah if you don't mind I would rather not talk about that," Jake walked over to the counter.

"He ran away to have hot man sex with Felix!" Peyton explained.

"PEYTON!" Jake's face turned red and he threw a little plastic object that was nearby.

"Don't worry Jake she already spilled to Tree Hill you were homosexual" Nathan said walking over to the couch. He had to do something to hide the ever growing problem in his shorts. With the mention of Jake and man sex, Nathan found himself being excited.

"Well I see I can't trust you," Jake followed Peyton who had followed Nathan. Peyton sat on the chair forcing Jake to stand or sit on the other side of the couch, standing wasn't really an option.

"So then um why didn't you um want to change as soon as I walked in." Jake said to Nathan.

"Because I know I'm hot and don't care if you think I am" He said putting his hands behind his head slouching down into the couch. He noticed Jake give him a look over. He even noticed his lingering gaze on his lifted arms and exposed pits. Nathan then dropped his arms back down and looked to Peyton. "So what made you want to drop by here?"

"Well Jake will be here for a few nights and he needs a place to stay and my rooms are currently full" Peyton smiled to Nathan.

"Oh I see," Nathan looked over to Jake. "You want to crash here?"

"If you don't mind" Jake said timidly,

"No not at all!" Nathan exclaimed as his head started playing songs of joy and happiness.

- - -

Later that day Nathan was laying in his bed trying to get rid of a headache he had developed playing basketball with Tim and Mouth. He was almost asleep when he heard a light tap on his door. He jumped into a sitting position and saw it was Jake.

"Sorry to intrude…again," Jake half smiled.

"No its okay and your not intruding," Nathan said throwing his legs over the side of his bed. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah can you answer a question for me?"

"Depends on what it is." Nathan started to stand.

"You better stay seated," Jake walked closer toward Nathan. Close enough that he pushed Nathan back onto the bed and then sat next to him.

"What is it Jake?" Nathan's stomach started filling with butterflies. Jake looked over at him then suddenly he jumped forward. Nathan didn't know what was happening at first then it hit him. Jake was kissing him. Nathan didn't know what to do then suddenly he was hit a second time, He kissed back.

The rest of the day was full of hugging, cuddling, thrusting, licking, sucking, and many other various things. It was about ten in the evening when Jake looked over at Nathan.

"Promise me," Jake whispered.

"What?" Nathan looked back into his eyes.

"Promise me you will wait for me." Jake's eyes sparkled as he said this.

"I promise," Nathan heard himself say before he could even really think about what was said. By the time he realized it was light out and Jake was gone. All that was left was a note on his bedside stand:

**Dear Nathan,**

**Sorry I had to leave like this. Still have unfinished business I will be back in two weeks!**

**Love J.J**

Two weeks passed and Jake never showed. Two months passed and Jake never showed. A whole year passed and...

- - -

_Present_

_- - - _

"I stopped expecting him. You have to understand that." Nathan concluded. Lucas didn't respond. Nathan walked away from the door and flung himself down on the couch. He felt like he might cry. He didn't even here the door open so when Lucas walked up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders he jumped.

"Sorry," Lucas said gently.

"Its okay," Nathan said relaxing. Lucas started rubbing Nathan's shoulders.

"No I overreacted. I'm sorry"

"You didn't know the story and I guess it was really bad timing in all so-" Nathan never go to finish his sentence because Lucas met his mouth with his own. Just like before it only took a few minutes and they were making out. This time it didn't take long for clothes to come off. Lucas was still only in his boxers so Nathan's clothes were the only ones needing to be removed. Nathan then picked Lucas up in his arms wile they were still kissing. He carried Lucas into the bedroom.

Lucas never thought his first time with Nathan would be_ SO _good. Yeah, he knew it would be good but not _THAT_ good. The way Nathan gently thrust back and forth, unlike Felix who was more forceful. The way Nathan would give him a kiss every so often then stare into his eyes. They both couldn't help but smile the whole time. Even when Lucas felt pain he still smiled. Nathan didn't want to take the bottom position. Lucas didn't mind at all, he was just happy to be with the man he loved. Nathan's love didn't end quick either. By the time they were both spent two hours had passed by. Lucas then laid in Nathans arms, his naked body wrapped around his. They laid there and slowly fell asleep unaware of anything around them.


	8. L O V E

**A/N: Title Taken From Ashlee Simpson - L.O.V.E **

**Chapter Eight:  
L.O.V.E**

Lucas opened his eyes and smiled. Nathan was staring back at him. Nathan leaned in and kissed him on the lips gently. Lucas kissed back and Nathan laid his head back in its spot. They both laid there for what seemed like hours. Then Lucas finally spoke.

"So that really happened?" Lucas smiled back putting his hand on Nathan's cheek.

"That really happened," Nathan placed his hand on Lucas'.

"Good because I don't think I could take another dream," Lucas leaned and placed a kiss on Nathan's forehead.

"So are you hungry?" Nathan asked standing up. Lucas guided his eyes down Nathan's back and to his ass. Lucas just stared. Nathan looked over his shoulder. "I asked you a question."

"Oh I'm sorry. Your beauty distracted me," Lucas smiled standing up as well. Nathan tossed Lucas a pair of shorts from his closet. He then took a pair of himself.

"I'll make eggs and bacon if you make the toast" Nathan wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist as they walked out into the kitchen.

"Okay I think I can handle that" Lucas responded leaning his head into Nathan's shoulder.

- - -

One hour later they were showered and dressed and on their way to Karen's Café. Nathan had found he didn't have eggs or bacon and when Lucas got the bread out for toast he found it had already been food for another creature. Nathan apologized many times over but all Lucas could do was laugh. He didn't mind really in the end, he got to shower with Nathan.

"Wait," Lucas' suddenly shouted before Nathan pulled down the street for the café.

"What?" Nathan slammed on the breaks.

"My car its still at Brooke and Rachel's. My mom will ask questions."

"Oh that's right. Good thinking." Nathan turned the car in the opposite direction and started heading toward Brooke and Rachel's house.

"My mom is probably going to be pissed" Lucas rolled his head back and groaned.

"I'm sure that if you explain it she won't be mad"

- - -

"LUCAS ROE YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STAYED OUT ALL NIGHT AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL ME ONCE!" Everyone in the café could hear Karen yell from the back. Nathan winced at the image of Lucas being slapped although he was sure it didn't happen.

"I'm sorry Mom I just kind of lost track of time and them of my phone." Lucas tired to be quiet but everyone was listening now.

"And how did you lose track to your phone?" Karen asked loud enough again so everyone could hear but was no longer yelling.

"I would rather not say" Nathan could here Lucas responded and wanted to crawl right out of the door.

"Don't tell me you were with Peyton again," Karen spoke a little quieter.

"No not Peyton," Lucas almost whispered. Nathan had to strain to hear.

"Then where were you?"

"Nathan's." This was even quieter than the response before.

"Are you?" Nathan leaned a crossed the counter now to hear.

"Yeah"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Karen screamed and Nathan jumped and fell off the stool. He fell with a thud to the ground and everyone looked at him. Lucas and Karen came out from the back and looked.

"I'm fine," Nathan groaned rubbing his butt as he stood.

- - -

Nathan and Lucas helped Karen close up the café for the day. Once they were done Karen called Nathan over. He walked over reluctantly.

"Do your parents know?" Karen asked almost as though she were his own mother.

"No they don't even know I'm gay" Nathan said shyly.

"Oh. Lucas told me when he first found out. I was the third one to know."

"Haley and Peyton came first huh?" Nathan smiled.

"They always do. So why haven't you told them?" Karen sounded serious again.

"Well I don't think Mom would care to much but Dan,"

"Enough said" Karen laughed. Lucas walked over and stood next to Nathan.

"So you care if I go back to Nathan's again for a little tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Not to long. You two have basketball practice tomorrow" Karen hugged Lucas and said her goodbyes. Then Lucas and Nathan walked out. They got into Nathan's car.

"What are you going to do with your car?" Nathan looked over at it parked next to his.

"My mom will get it. She walked here this morning" Lucas looked over and kissed Nathan.

"So you mom really has no problems with this?" Nathan started the car.

"No she found it kind of funny when I told her that I had a crush on you. But then she started cheering for me." Lucas laughed.

"That explains the scream" Nathan pulled the car out of the parking space and started toward his apartment.


	9. Cupid's Chokehold

**A/N: Title Taken From Gym Class Heroes - Cupid's Chokehold **

**Chapter Nine:  
Cupid's Chokehold**

Lucas was sitting in his usual spot in the lunch quad. Basketball practice the day before was easy for him and Nathan to get through. They just acted as normal just a little friendlier. No one on the team suspected a thing but Lucas was worried about Whitey. He seemed to give the two of then a certain look.

"Lucas" Lucas heard Peyton call him and it pulled him back from his thoughts.

"What? Sorry I was thinking."

"Thinking about your hot weekend with your new boy toy?" She laughed.

"It wasn't a weekend. It was one night and a day."

"Nothing on the second day?"

"No we decided not to take it to fast."

"Boy I say doing it on the first night is just fast enough. Plus since when did Nathan Scott take it slow?"

"I don't know maybe I made him have a change of heart?"

"I don't think anyone could do that."

"Maybe I'm that good."

"Yeah okay."

- - -

The rest of the school day went by faster than he could expect. He would pass Nathan in the hall and they would exchange quick smiles. Once Nathan even walked up behind him and grabbed his ass. After school Lucas drove back to his house thinking the whole time that he wanted to stop by Nathan's. Once home he was greeted by his mom.

"Hey Luke how was school?" Karen asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Great but why are you home?"

"Oh Jake came in today and asked if he could work for awhile. Needed some money." Karen took a drink from the coffee she had in front of her.

"He's still in town?"

"I didn't even know he was in town until today. When did you see him?"

"Friday night at Nathan's."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah I wasn't the first one to find out Nathan's secret. Neither was Haley."

"Oh" Karen responded by widening her eyes.

"Yeah he almost left that night to head back to him. Well not back _to_ him just to talk to him. I thought if he left he might want him back." Lucas sat down thinking about that night.

"I doubt it. Well are you still going to his house tonight?"

"Yeah. In fact I think I better leave." Lucas said standing. He gave his mom a hug and a kiss and walked out the door.

- - -

Lucas didn't go straight to Nathan's he decided to stop by Brooke and Rachel's.

"So you and Scotty are hooked up now right?" Rachel asked as soon as he walked through the door.

"Damn Rachel give that boy some time to breath." Brooke cut in. She then turned to Lucas "Well answer her."

"Yes." Lucas laughed.

"I knew it." Rachel yelled sitting down on the couch. Brooke sat down beside her and threw her legs over her lap.

"Yeah well your party defiantly helped things." Lucas sat down in the chair a crossed from them.

"See Rachel that party was more than just a mess. It took us all day Saturday and half the day Sunday to pick up all the trash." Brooke huffed.

"If you would have called me and Nathan we would have helped"

"Yeah well we figured you were busy so we tried Peyton instead. Who would figure that she was at Mouths and unable to help." Brooke giggled.

"She was with Mouth?" Lucas looked at her questionably.

"Yeah I know that's what I thought to." Rachel answered.

"I knew they were going at in at the party but I didn't think they would really go to that extent." Lucas looked at his watch. "Well hey I would love to stay longer but I have to go to Nathan's. I told him I wouldn't be to late."

"Really. Well we don't want to keep Loverboy waiting." Brooke said slipping her legs off Rachel's. They all stood up and Lucas gave them hugs goodbye. He was walking toward the door when Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Make sure you stop by later and give us all the details!" She laughed and Lucas walked out the door.

- - -

It was almost a half hour later that he pulled up to Nathan's apartment. He had stopped by Karen's Café. He wanted to see if Jake was there and talk to him but when he got there only his mom was there to greet him. She told him that he had called and asked if he could cut the day short. They both thought he probably wanted to leave town early. Now he was getting out of his car with a smile on his face. Even thought it had been a few days now he still couldn't believe he was dating Nathan Scott. The boy of his dreams. He knocked on the door. Nathan didn't answer so he decided to try the handle. It was unlocked. He pushed the door open.


	10. Naive

**A/N: Song Title Take From Kooks - Naive **

**Chapter Ten:  
Naive**

Lucas stood in the doorway and just stared. Peyton was up on the table dancing and removing clothing. Mouth and Jake were sitting in front of her. Nathan was in the kitchen cooking food. Nathan looked over and noticed Lucas standing there.

"Hey welcome to the Scott House Orgy," Nathan walked over and kissed Lucas.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas asked following Nathan into the kitchen.

"Peyton is practicing for the new cheerleading auction," Nathan stirred something in a pot.

"They have one for the cheerleaders now?" Lucas asked trying to snoop, Nathan smacked his hand.

"Yeah it was her idea actually," Nathan smiled and laughed at Lucas rubbing his hand.

"Why is Jake-" Lucas sat at the kitchen table.

"He's just a judge," Nathan sat next to Lucas, "Its cool that he hangs out around here isn't it?"

"Yeah as long as you don't run off with him," Lucas looked over to Jake. He was trying to hide his anger. He wanted to make the thing with Jake to work for Nathan. That being the reason he originally intended to go and talk to him, but he wasn't sure if he could forgive him that easily.

"Don't worry I talked to him today and he understands," Nathan stood and walked over to the stove. Jake stood up from the couch as Peyton finished her dance and jumped into Mouth's lap. He sat next to Lucas.

"Sorry about the other night I-" Jake started.

"Don't worry about it," Lucas said trying not to show his anger. It didn't work. He stood up and walked down the hallway into the bathroom and shut the door. He sat down on the bench Nathan had installed. _This is going to be harder than I thought but I have to do it, for Nathan. _Lucas stood back up and looked into the mirror. He tried to gather himself. He didn't know why after so long he still felt this way about Jake. There was a knock on the door and Peyton walked in.

"Could have been bath rooming," Lucas said as Peyton shut the door.

"Yeah sure I saw the way you walked this way I recognized the look," Peyton sat on the bench and patted the empty space beside her. Lucas sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't help but feel jealous of Jake,"

"Yeah he told me about yalls past. Felix and Nathan, you've both had the same boyfriends," Peyton kind of laughed.

"Its not funny."

"Sorry." Peyton's smile faded. Then there was another knock on the door. It was Mouth and he really had to go. Lucas left the room but Peyton stayed. He walked back into the kitchen and noticed Jake wasn't there. He looked into the living room and he wasn't there either.

"Where did Jake go?" Lucas asked Nathan who was dishing out food.

"He left said it felt weird and it had nothing to do with you," Nathan sat the food around the table.

"Sorry I really tried but I just, I screw everything up!" Lucas put his head down on the table. He dropped his hand and it landed in the plate of spaghetti that was in front of him, "OUCH! See!"

"Are you okay?" Nathan ran over and cleaned off Lucas' arm, "Just a little red and its okay I understand you two have a rough past. It needs some kinks smoothed."

"That is another thing I love about you," Lucas smiled looking up at Nathan.

"What?" Nathan said grabbing his hand and looking back.

"Your always so understanding."

- - -

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL YOUR SAYING!" Nathan yelled out. Lucas kept making the same noise.

"Oh my gosh you to suck at this whole thing," Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed.

"LUCAS I DON'T UNDERSTAND OYU DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT!" Nathan yelled as a bell rang.

"Times up!" Jake yelled out.

"Bird. I was a damn bird," Lucas flopped down on the floor.

"Oh sorry I didn't get it!" Nathan sat down beside him, he hated playing this game.

"Lets do something different," Mouth said putting down his pad of paper.

"Yeah this is kinda getting boring," Rachel said from the kitchen, she was looking in the fridge.

"What do you expect we have been playing for like five hours," Brooke chimed in from the floor.

"Its only been three," Nathan said hugging onto Lucas.

"So anyone study for exams?" Haley was sitting at the kitchen table with her books in front of her.

"Oh my god your such a dork," Rachel commented closing her book.

"Shut up," Haley glared at her then smiled.

"Well hell we better get going its getting late," Peyton grabbed Mouth's arm and pulled him toward the door.

"Night everyone!" Mouth yelled as Peyton pulled him threw the door.

"I better go to, she's my ride!" Jake yelled running out the door.

"Well that's a party bummer," Rachel sat down.

"Like I said before we can study for exams," Haley brought her Calculus book over to Rachel.

"Haley give it up," Lucas laughed.

"You tutored me once and that was enough," Rachel said throwing the Calculus book a crossed the room. Haley went to run after it but Brooke grabbed her and forced her to the couch.

"Sit. Stay," Brooke shook her finger at her like a dog.

"Hey I'm not a damn dog, plus I have to go anyway," Haley stood up and gather her things. She hugged Lucas, Nathan and Brooke they flipped off Rachel, who flipped her off right back, and then walked out the door.

"Well now that everyone is leaving we better go to," Brooke stood and hugged Nathan and Lucas. Rachel did the same and they to walked out the door.

"Their all gone," Lucas looked back at Nathan who smiled and kissed him.

"And they left all the mess for us," Nathan looked around and a frown appeared.

"Well lets worry about this later huh?" Lucas stood and pulled Nathan to his feet.

"What do you have planned Mr. Roe?" Nathan latched his arms around Lucas' waist.

"Come see," Lucas pulled away and ran into the bedroom. Nathan ran after him closing the door.

- - -

That night they spent most of the time under the covers heating up the night, had they only known what would happen maybe they would have done the night differently. Maybe they would have left. Maybe they would have remembered to lock the front door.


	11. Misery

**A/N: Song Title Take From Good Charlotte - Misery**

**A/N2: This chapter contains strong language and violence. This chapter was also originally "Chapter Eight" but I cut it and decided to place it here.  
**

**Chapter Eleven:  
Misery**

Peyton walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She had arrived at Nathan's apartment waiting to see if he wanted to hang out with her. She knocked again a minute later and the door squeaked open. She turned around and was struck a crossed the face. She fell inside the door.

- - -

Lucas opened his eyes. His head hurt and he didn't know why. He looked around and saw that all of Nathan's windows had been covered with black cloth. He then saw Nathan. He was tied to the bed and had a blindfold on. Lucas looked down at himself and realized he was tied to a chair. He tried to move but all he accomplished was a creaking sound from the chairs wood.

"Lucas is that you?" Lucas heard Nathan's voice.

"Nathan are you okay?" Lucas looked over at him. Nathan's head was lifted up as though he was trying to see.

"Yeah what he hell is going on," Nathan moved his arms and legs.

"I don't now but I don't think its good," Lucas looked to the door of the bedroom. It was only then that he noticed the sounds from the other side. It sounded like dragging and a male talking.

"Lucas-" Nathan started.

"Shhh Nathan lay back down," Lucas closed his eyes and put his head back down.

"Why?" Nathan protested.

"Just do it," Lucas whispered and the door opened to the room. Lucas opened his eyes just enough so see but not enough where whoever just walked into the room could tell. He shifted his eyes toward the door and almost gasped. Peyton was being dragged a crossed the floor by Psycho Derek, that's what everyone in this town called him now. It was about two months ago that he showed up and declared he was Peyton's brother. It only took two days before Lucas and Brooke had caught on that he was in fact not the real Derek. It was only after Peyton's story was on the news that the real Derek came forward. Now Lucas was staring at the guy whom he thought was behind locked bars.

"Now don't be to loud," Derek said as he picked up and threw Peyton on the bed next to Nathan.

"Ow," Nathan yelled out as Peyton's head hit his stomach.

"Your up. What perfect timing," Derek said walking over to the side of the bed. He looked at Peyton and then shoved her off the bed. "I'll get back to her later Peyton."

"Who the hell are you and where is Lucas? Wait Peyton? How did she get here," Nathan was trying to look around but found in impossible.

"Oh shut up pretty boy before I knock you out," Derek picked up a bat and hung it above Nathan's head.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing?" Nathan yelled.

"I warned you" Derek lifted the bat higher getting ready to swing.

"NO" Lucas yelled out. Derek jumped and spun around. The bat still held high.

"Oh look the boyfriends up to" Derek dropped the bat and squatted in front of Lucas.

"What get tired of the men in jail? Needed some real men?" Lucas spoke.

"Shut up," Derek smacked Lucas a crossed the face.

"Oh that hurt," Lucas rolled his eyes. Peyton had stands up behind Derek.

"Hey asshole" Peyton spoke. Derek spun around again. It was only then that Lucas realized Peyton had a pocket knife in her hand.

"Well I'll be damn she came prepared" Derek raised his bat.

"Let them go," Peyton spoke not moving from her spot.

"Why should I?" Derek made a jump at her but all she did was thrust her knife toward him, he jumped back.

"This is about us not them," Peyton took a step forward. Derek didn't move.

"No this time sweetie," Derek looked to Lucas, "This is all about them."

"Then let her go," Lucas was struggling to get out of the chair.

"To late for that." Derek swung his bat. It connected with Lucas' head. "How did that feel faggot?"

"You bastard get away from him," yelled Nathan as he suddenly pounced on Derek, knocking them both to the ground. Peyton had cut the binds that held him to the bed. She then ran over to Lucas and did the same. Derek's bat ended up going out the window. Lucas picked up Nathan's alarm clock and threw it at Derek's head. It connected with a thud and Derek fell limp.

"Nice shot," Nathan said standing.

"Did I kill him?" Lucas sounded worried.

"No such luck," Peyton was checking his pulse.

"I'll call the cops," Nathan said walking out of the bedroom.

- - -

Three hours later Lucas was sitting on the couch in Nathan's arms wile Peyton sat in the chair. The TV was on. It was some show about a high school with way to many problems. Peyton was the first to speak.

"How did he get out?" She was looking at the floor.

"They said he impersonated a guard," Lucas muttered. For the rest of the night they all just sat there and stared into no where. Then a knock at the door.

"I guess I'll get it," She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Bitch."


	12. Thanks for the Memories

**A/N: Song Title Taken From Fall Out Boy - Thanks For The Memories **

**Chapter Twelve:  
Thanks For The Memories**

Lucas and Nathan laid in bed. Neither were asleep. They had troubles sleeping after what happened two weeks ago and it didn't help that a snoring Peyton lay in between them. Brooke had come over the night of the attack and offered Peyton a room there at her and Rachel house but Peyton declined saying 'hot man sex' was better than 'girly woman sex'.

"Luke are you awake?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Lucas whispered back.

"Lets go to the living room," Nathan slipped out of the bed quietly followed by Lucas.

"Lets just hope she doesn't wake up," Lucas said once they were in the living room cuddled on the couch. He had his back rested on Nathans stomach with his head on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay. She's eighteen now," Nathan wrapped his arms around Lucas.

"But after that freak showed up again," Lucas closed his eyes.

"Yeah, Ian was that his name?" Nathan leaned his head back as well.

"Yeah I think," Lucas whispered. Soon after they both drifted off to sleep, but it didn't seem to last long.

- - -

"I woke up and you where gone!" Peyton yelled as she ran out and joined them on the couch. Nathan and Lucas jumped awake. It was light outside but they felt as though they had been asleep for only an hour.

"Sorry Peyton," Lucas said sitting up.

"You snore to loud," Nathan blurted. Lucas hit his stomach with a smack sound,

"Its OK I know I do. I was wondering how long it would take you to say something," She punched Lucas on the arm.

"Two weeks that's as long as I can hold out," Nathan said.

"That's got to suck for you Luke," Peyton laughed. "So I thought about Brooke's offer-"

"And you want to take it?" Nathan said sounding a little to excited.

"Nathan!" Lucas exclaimed and hit him in the stomach again. This time Nathan groaned.

"Actually yes and quit abusing your boyfriend!" Peyton punched Lucas in the arm again.

"I'm happy for you Peyton," Nathan said smiling.

"Don't lie your just happy to get your house back," Peyton looked at him smirking.

"Alright," Nathan laughed and hugged Peyton.

- - -

That night Lucas and Nathan laid in bed all alone. Lucas was in Nathan's arms not able to sleep while the equally awake Nathan lay underneath him.

"Nathan you up?" Lucas whispered.

"Yeah," Nathan laughed under the lightness of Lucas' breath against his chest.

"What's so funny?" Lucas looked up at him.

"That tickled," Nathan looked down into Lucas' eyes. He loved to do this.

"Can you not sleep either?"

"No."

"I thought if Peyton wasn't here it would be easier," Lucas said shifting.

"Yeah so did I," Nathan moved his arms to his sides and Lucas rolled of him and laid on his back next to him.

"This sucks," Lucas stared at the ceiling.

"Well we could always-" Nathan rolled over on top of Lucas and kissed him. Lucas kissed back and suddenly they were taking off each others boxers. They threw then to the floor and started making out again. Nathan could instantly feel Lucas against him. He opened his eyes and looked right into Lucas'. He had never felt more love. Then suddenly an image of Ian popped into his mind and he was distracted. Then the whole night poured back into this mind. It had been two weeks since he and Lucas had had sex. The last time they did a psycho stalker showed up the next day. Nathan rolled over onto his back and put his hands over his face.

"What's wrong?" Lucas rolled over and kissed Nathan's arm.

"Nothing. I…Just," Nathan put his arms down to his sides.

"Don't' want to do this?" Lucas asked propping himself up on his side.

"I do its just," Nathan looked over to Lucas.

"Ian?" Lucas' face suddenly filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry," Nathan put his hand on Lucas' cheek.

"He's not even around and he still screws up my life," Lucas rolled over to his other side.

"Lucas I said I'm sorry," Nathan scooted closer to Lucas and put his arm around him.

"Its okay I know is not like you want to think about him," Lucas closed his eyes. Behind him was the look of someone who was suddenly filled with guilt.


	13. My Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Song Taken From All American Rejects - My Dirty Little Secret **

**Chapter Thirteen:**  
**My Dirty Little Secret**

Nathan pulled up outside the prison. He walked in and the guard searched him and led him back to the cell row. He opened the bars and Nathan walked through.  
"He's the last one on the left," The guard slammed the bars behind him making Nathan jump some. As Nathan moved down the hall he was threaded, kissed at, flashed, and even grabbed by the men behind the glass. Nathan realized to late there are wholes where they can get food or other items. He finally reached the end of the end of the hall. He looked at the cell number, 1901, he chuckled and Ian turned around. He stopped laughing but was suddenly consumed by guilt. It was his fault Ian was here. 

_The Day Before The Attack_

"What do you mean you found someone new?" Ian asked sitting on Nathan's couch.  
"I'm with Lucas," Nathan stood up and walked toward the door.  
"How long?" Ian stood and walked toward Nathan. Sadness in his eyes.  
"A few days now," Nathan opened the door. Ian was crying now. "I'm sorry."  
"What did I do wrong?" Ian hugged Nathan.  
"Just go Ian," Nathan pushed Ian out the door and shut it. 

_Present_

"I knew you would come save me," Ian stood up and walked to the glass. He had no shirt on and was in only shorts. Nathan almost couldn't resist his body: Perfect arms, chest, abs, legs, everything.  
"I'm here to tell you this is the last time I want to see you," Nathan looked at the floor.  
"What do you mean,"  
"Your not leaving here Ian,"  
"What?"  
"I'm not bailing you out I think its best if you stay here. Me and Lucas are safer this way,"  
"You would rather fuck your brother than me?"  
"He's not my brother and your messed up Ian. I got passed pretending to be Peyton's brother. Yeah it was weird but I could get passed it but now. I can't get past this,"  
"But Nathan I love you we are meant to be-"  
"No we aren't and we never were," Nathan turned around to leave.  
"I'll find you when they let me out,"  
"No you won't. This time I'll be ready. You won't be going to prison,"  
"This isn't fair! You should be in here Nathan. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" 

An hour later Nathan was sitting on his couch Lucas was in his arms sleeping. Nathan looked down and admired Lucas' beauty. Then the image of Ian pounding against the glass popped into this head. He felt so bad but it was for Lucas. This was all for Lucas. He pushed the thought aside with a simple.

_I'll Keep This My Dirty Little Secret_


	14. World Spins Madly On

**A/N: Song Taken From The Weepies - World Spins Madly On  
**

**Chapter Fourteen:**  
**World Spins Madly On**

_  
_

School was something no one looked forward to of course but the seniors of Tree Hill High were getting excited. It was there last day of school. Lucas and Nathan had become ever closer in the past few months even though Lucas could swear something was bothering Nathan.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Lucas asked Nathan one lunch.

"Because nothing is wrong." Nathan responded putting his hand on Lucas'. Then he quickly removed it and looked around to see if anyone saw.

"When are you going to be OK with this?" Lucas tried to look Nathan in the eyes.

"Once we are graduated," Nathan shifted his glance to Lucas.

"Its our last day of school and you still care what these people think," Lucas put his hands on Nathan's.

"No," Nathan pulled his hands back.

"Then you won't mind this," Lucas stood up on his chair and Nathan watched in horror, "I LUCAS ROE LOVE NATHAN SCOTT."

"SHUT UP!" Nathan yelled and pulled Lucas down into his seat. It was to late everyone was staring at them.

"Get over it!" Lucas leaned forward and kissed Nathan. Nathan then jumped up and ran out of the quad. Lucas sat there with a smile on his face wile people walked by and gave him thumbs up and dirty looks. He didn't care. He didn't have to keep it a secret anymore.

- - -

"Lucas Scott I can't believe you did that," Haley said to him wile they were sitting in class.

"Why? I love him and I'm not afraid to show it," Lucas looked over at Haley.

"But you know how weird he is about this," Haley punched him on the arm.

"He'll be fine," Lucas tapped Haley's arm back.

- - -

"Why Lucas? Why?" Nathan asked him during there free period.

"Nathan it's the last day of school EVER and I'm tired of keeping this a secret," Lucas sat down next to Nathan in one of the chairs.

"But know I've had people coming up to me in the halls and asking if its true and its really really REALLY uncomfortable," Nathan put his head in his hands.

"Its going to be OK," Lucas put his arm around Nathan. Nathan then hugged Lucas and there was a bright light. It was Mouth, he ran out of the room with a camera in his hand.

- - -

"OMG!" Peyton yelled running over to Lucas in the hallway.

"What?" Lucas almost jumped away from her.

"Look at this!" Peyton thrust the paper she was holding at him.

"Sweet," Lucas looked at the paper and saw it was the senior survey. The class couple had been announced: Nathan Scott and Lucas Roe. The hugging picture was proudly supported.

"Nathan is going to kill you," Peyton smiled.

"He loves me to much," Lucas said walking into his class room and Peyton walked on.

- - -

"Wow that is interesting," Haley said walking down the hall. It was the end of the day and they were all heading to the parking lot.

"Lucas I can't believe you," Nathan punched him on the arm.

"Hey its not as bad as you thought now was it?" Lucas put his arm around Nathan.

"I guess not. I did get a few "fags" and "queers" going down the hall but all I had to do was look at them and they ran," Nathan smiled and threw his arm around Lucas.

"This school is very open minded," Rachel said walking up beside Nathan with Brooke attached to her other side.

"Oh yeah," Brooke leaned over and kissed Rachel.

"OK boys your turn," Peyton said getting in front of them.

"Wow your pushy," Nathan looked over at Lucas. He then leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a quick one like before either. It was a lingering passionate one. They could hear cheers and laughter erupt in the hall.

"Okay boys break it up before I have to give you detention on your last day!" Principle Turner said walking by them. Everyone laughed and walked outside.

"PARTY OUR HOUSE TONIGHT EVERYONE IS INVITED!" Brooke yelled out to everyone in the parking lot.

- - -

"Are you ready for tonight?" Lucas asked as they pulled up to Brooke's already full house.

"Hell yeah!" Nathan kissed Lucas for the millionth time that day and they got out of the car.

If Nathan would have known what would happen on the other side of the door maybe he would have changed his mind.


	15. I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend

**A/N: Title Taken From Ashlee Simpson - I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend **

**Chapter Fifteen:  
I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend**

Nathan and Lucas were talking to Brooke and Peyton on the couch. Everyone was around them dancing to the music and laughing about old memories. Graduation was only a day away.

"Hey bitches," Rachel said as she flopped down on Brooke's lap.

"So Rachel what are your plains now that high school is over," Lucas asked sitting back in Nathan's arms.

"Live with Brooke until she's old and wrinkled," Rachel laughed.

"Hey," Brooke pushed her off her lap. Rachel stood laughing than sat back down and kissed Brooke. They were suddenly making out.

"Well I'm going to get us some drinks," Lucas stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He was almost there when he stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey Lucas," Ian was standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you in jail?" Lucas turned toward him and backed up.

"Nathan paid my bail," Ian took a step toward Lucas, "Because he loves ME. Not you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Nathan hasn't even been there to visit you." Lucas was getting angry.

"You stole my boyfriend Lucas and I'm here to get him back!" Ian lunged at Lucas. Lucas lifted his fist and punched Ian square in the face. Suddenly they were both on the ground in a heated rumble. They hit the table and it broke in half. Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, and Rachel all stood.

"What the fuck!" Brooke yelled out. Nathan realized who Lucas was fighting and instantly tried to stop them. He was hit in the gut by one of them and toppled backwards. Suddenly Haley came running up with a knife.

"BREAK IT UP OR I START STABBING!" Haley yelled holding up the knife. Ian suddenly jumped off Lucas and Haley walked toward him.

"Haley don't," Nathan stood between the two of them. Lucas stood and looked at Nathan.

"Was he telling the truth? Did you really pay to get him out of jail?" Lucas wiped blood from his mouth.

"He was suppose to leave," Nathan half turned toward Ian.

"But I had to come back for my boy," Ian grabbed Nathan's hand. Nathan didn't pull away.

"Ian I'm not your boy anymore," Nathan then pulled his hand away. He turned around just in time for Lucas to punch him.

- - -

An hour later Lucas was back at Nathan's packing up his clothes. Tears were streaming down his face. He saw a picture of him and Nathan and threw it a crossed the room. The frame hit the wall and shattered. Nathan walked into the bedroom door right after.

"Lucas what are you doing?" Nathan asked walking over and grabbing his arms to stop him.

"Making room for Ian," Lucas pulled his arms away.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan tried to stop him again.

"Why did you get him out of jail? Huh? After what he did to me? After what he did to you?" Lucas stopped and looked at Nathan. Nathan could see the tears form and drop down the pretty boys face so fast. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't know but I love you Lucas Roe. Not him," Nathan moved closer.

"Its not good enough," Lucas zipped up his bag and walked out of the room. He ignored Nathan's calls and walked out the door. As he hit the bottom of the stairs he saw Ian standing beside his car.

"Don't worry. I didn't steal your boyfriend," Lucas got into his car and sped off. Nathan came running out the door but stopped at the top of the stairs.

"We can be together now Nathan," Ian called walking up the stairs.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Nathan yelled and threw a piece of wood that just missed Ian's head.

"But Nathan we love each other," Ian continued up the stairs.

"No Ian WE don't love each other. You feel in love with me but all it was to me was a one night stand. It was a mistake I should have never done it. I love Lucas not you. Don't you get that?" Nathan sat on the top stair. Ian stopped.

"You don't mean that," Ian looked on the verge of tears.

"Yes I do," Nathan looked directly in Ian's eyes. Ian stood there for a second then ran down the stairs and around the corner. He sat there a while then put his head in his hands. He started to cry.


	16. Finale: Graduation Day

**A/N: Song Title Take From Head Automatica - Graduation Day**

**Chapter Sixteen:  
Graduation Day**

Twenty-four hours hadn't done for Lucas as much as he had wished it would have. He was minutes away from walking back into Tree Hill High to graduate after announcing to the whole school that he and Nathan were a couple. Now he had nothing to show. Nathan had tried to call but I hurt Lucas to much to even think about picking up the phone. He was sure that if he did they would make up and he would be happy again but he didn't know if he wanted to make up. He didn't know if he wanted Nathan to feel like yet again he got off the hook of yet another thing. He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. He looked around then turned off his car.

- - -

Nathan watched as Lucas got out of his car and walked into the school. His eyes were still read and puffy. He tried to call Lucas for the past Twenty-four hours even though he knew he would never pick up. He watched Lucas walk in and knew he has screwed up a good thing. Nathan did that to often and he knew it. He would get something good then fuck it all up. But he knew how to fix this one and it could cost him some things. But, he didn't care. He was nothing without Lucas now. He had grown to close. He needed him. Now.

- - -

Graduation ran like any other any of them had seen on TV or been to in real life. Principle does a speech, then the board, then class president (Brooke), and then the Valedictorian (Haley). After all of that they were all called up person by person to retrieve there diplomas. There was only one thing that went different that no one could have guessed would happen in the next 50 years.

"Nathan Scott"

Nathan stood up and walked on to the stage. His stomach and butterflies in it but he knew he wanted to do this. He took his diploma and walked to the edge of the stage but he didn't walk off the other side.

"Lucas Scott"

Lucas stood up and walked up the stairs. He grumbled at the fact the school had never changed his last name in there files and the fact he was suppose to come before Nathan. He saw Nathan was still standing there. He got his diploma then walked toward the edge of the stage. Nathan walked toward him and kissed him. Right there in front of the whole town. Now everyone knew just how Nathan Scott felt about Lucas Roe. He loved him and he was no longer afraid to show it.


End file.
